The Fangirl
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Max is visited by a meerkat-turned fangirl, his first at that. She respects the fact that Max has a girlfriend, which he's relieved about, but she does something she always wanted to do to him. It's completely painless, but it's Max's weakness other than predators. And he hates it. Warning: This is random! XD


**The Fangirl **

Full Summary: Max is visited by a meerkat-turned fangirl, his first at that. She respects the fact that Max has a girlfriend, which he's relieved about, but she does something she always wanted to do to him. It's completely painless, but it's Max's weakness other than predators. And he hates it.

* * *

"Huh?" Max furrowed his eyebrows in confusion from his place in one of the nests.

"You're going to be visited by a fangirl of yours later today," Timon smirked.

"What the heck is a fangirl?"

"It's an obsessive female fan," Nina, Timon's mother, shortly explained.

"Oh God," Max muttered at the "obsessive" part.

"Max," Nina scolded lightly, "You better be nice to her. She's a big fan of you!"

"You don't have a lot of those," Timon pointed out, "Especially fangirls."

"Hey, thanks!" Max smiled sarcastically.

"… S-sorry," He said awkwardly.

"Anyway," Nina continued, "Since she's one of your first big fans, no offense, you're going to treat her nicely, okay?"

"I have a girlfriend," Max pointed out, "What if she gets the wrong idea? Or this girl tries to make a move on me?"

"Shenzi and Vitawny are having a "girls day/night out" at Pride Rock with Nala," Timon told him, using air quotes, "And as far as I know, this girl is younger than me, so she won't make a move on ya."

Max sighed deeply, before speaking up. "… Alright. But if she hurts me, or tries to kiss me, she's outta here, capische?"

"Deal," Timon nodded with Nina.

* * *

A while later, Max came out of the waterfall, after Nina forced him to wash himself for his little visitor. "Okay, I'm clean," He told her bluntly, "Let's get this over with."

"Max," Nina scolded him again, "Remember what I told you earlier; Be nice to her. She's your first fangirl. Okay?"

"Alright," Max didn't hold back the eye roll or the annoyed tone in his voice, "I'll be nice."

"Good," Nina smiled at him, "Timon should be here with her any minute now."

"Okay," Max nodded, "But again, if she hurts or kisses me, she's leaving."

"Right," Nina agreed.

"She's here!" Timon yelled out to them. '_Great,_' Max thought, but didn't say out loud; He didn't need another lecture. "Here she is, Uncle Max. Her name's Sam." His eyebrows raised up at the shy meerkat girl's appearance. She looked… different; She had pale tan fur, brown hair, grey-ish blue eyes, two-toned patches on her eyes, black fingernails, clothes, glasses and jewelry, and had green and orange streaks in her hair. She definitely looked younger than Timon; She was shorter than him too, but looked to be taller than Nina.

"Hello," Max waved a bit.

"H-hi," She stuttered out timidly.

"You okay?" Max asked her.

"I, I'm fine," She told him, "I'm just nervous… and trying to stay calm," She giggled, "I'm just a huge fan of you!"

"As I heard from Timon and his mother," Max nodded, smiling. She wasn't as bad as he expected her to be; He thought she'd be insane, and overzealous. Yet, she was more quiet and timid. Almost like Vitawny. "And just so you know, I already have a girlfriend."

"Timon told me," Sam nodded, "And I totally respect that."

"Oh, thanks," Max sighed in relief. "I was worried you would try and make a move on me."

"I won't," Sam shook her head, "I promise."

"Thanks," Max smiled, "So… what do you want to do?"

* * *

A while later, the three stopped to rest in one of the nests. "That was so much fun!" Sam smiled ecstatically, as she adjusted her glasses. "This place is amazing."

"Isn't it?" Timon smiled, "I can't believe I didn't move me and my fellow meerkats here sooner. And Pumbaa, Shenzi, and Vitawny too."

"Is Shenzi your girlfriend? Sorry, I'm just a little curious."

"Yeah, she is," Timon nodded.

"Oh, I knew it!" Sam giggled with joy, "You guys are adorable together!"

"Thanks," The redhead smiled.

"Oh, and you look adorable with Vitawny, Max," She told the older meerkat, "And just adorable in general," She giggled.

"Oh, um, th-thanks," Max stuttered out timidly. He wasn't used to girls other than Vitawny calling him adorable. He glared at his nephew when he heard him snicker. "Oh shut up, Timon."

"S-sorry," Timon giggled.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Max asked Sam. She thought for a few seconds, before an evil idea shot in her head. She couldn't hold back the devilish smile on her face. "… Uh, why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason," She shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" Timon asked her. She came up next to him, and whispered it in his ear. "Oh, that sounds fun!" He whispered back to her.

"What? What is it?" Max asked them nervously.

"Come here, you!" Timon suddenly grabbed him around the waist, as Max put up a nasty fight.

"Hey! Put me down!" He shouted angrily, "Leave me alone!" Timon quickly squeezed his side once to get him to stop fighting. "Aahahaey!" Max giggled hysterically. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"Nope!" Timon smiled, "You heard the lady!"

"No I didn't!"

"… Right. Anyway, she wanted to do this, so she's doing it. She won't hurt you!"

"I'd prefer that! Now put me down!"

"Okay," Timon shrugged, before setting him down, so his uncle's back was to him, and he held his arms up by his wrists with one hand. "He's all yours!"

"Yay!" Sam giggled, before scooting closer to him.

"No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Max yelled.

"Nope!" She smiled, before tickling his armpits.

"Aahahahahahaehehehehey!" Max burst into a fit of giggles, as he struggled and squirmed. "Stohohohohohop!"

"Nope!" She smiled again, "This is fun!"

"It really is, and I'm just watching," Timon agreed. He sneaked his free hand down, and lightly tickled his uncle's back, "Well, not now."

"Heheheheheahahahahaha!" Max laughed as he squirmed and kicked his legs. "Stohohohohop ihihihihihit!"

"I knew you were ticklish," Sam giggled, before moving her hands down his sensitive sides and hips with those long nails. "Are these your weak spots?"

"Stohohohohohohop!" Max shrieked, as he thrashed and struggled wildly, and Timon was still tickling his back, "Nohohohohohohow!" Timon started tickling his neck, making Max's shoulders shoot up to his ears, which his nephew tickled as well. "Lehehehet mehehehehe gohohohohoho!"

"Nope!" Timon smirked as he tickled all over his uncle's neck, and the girl tickled all over his sides and hips.

"Thihihihihis ihihihihis sohohohoho weheheheheihird!" Max screamed.

"How's it weird?" Timon asked him, still smirking.

"Ihihihihit juhuhust ihihihihis! Stohohohohohohop!" He screamed some more. "IhIhIhI cahahahan't breheheheheahahahathe!"

"Okay then," Sam smiled as she finally stopped, and made Timon let him go. "I think you've had enough."

"Me too," Max mumbled through panting. She looked to the sun before speaking up.

"Oh, I've gotta get going. This was the best day of my life! Thanks for it, guys." She hugged Timon, then Max for a slightly longer time. "Bye!" She smiled before setting off for home.

* * *

"You're saying a fangirl visited you yesterday?" Vitawny asked Max the following day.

"Yep," Max nodded.

"What's a fangirl?" Shenzi wondered aloud.

"It's an obsessive female fan," Timon told her.

"Obsessive?" Vitawny's eyes widened.

"Yea," Max nodded, "But she was much calmer than I thought she would be. And thankfully, she respected the fact that you're my girlfriend, so she made no move on me. She's younger than Timon anyway."

"Oh, that's good," The blue-eyed hyena smiled in relief. "So, what all did you do?"

"Well, we both showed her around the Oasis," Timon explained, "Then…" He chuckled a bit, "She tickled Uncle Max!"

"Really?" Vitawny giggled, "She did?"

"Yea," Max nodded, "Then after that, she set off for home."

"Ah," Shenzi nodded in understanding, "Sounds interesting."

"Plus, she told me that you and I are "adorable together,"" Timon told his girlfriend, using air quotes.

"Really?" She giggled, "Well, that was nice."

"Yeah," Timon laid his arm on her shoulders. "She asked me if you were my girlfriend, I said you were, and she said "I knew it."" Shenzi giggled some more.

"She said that you and I are adorable together too," Max told Vitawny, "And that I'm adorable in general."

"Aw," She giggled, "Well, you are."

"Thanks Vit," Max smiled, before kissing her forehead, "It was… a weird day, but not as bad as I thought it would be."

* * *

**(A/N: Told ya it was random. XD The Lion King and its characters don't belong to me, but Sam and Vitawny do.)**


End file.
